


summer sonic

by tumemxnques



Category: The 1975 (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drug Use, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29446269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tumemxnques/pseuds/tumemxnques
Summary: "i don't need drugs. i just need you."orwhat happened after that one performance at summer sonic
Relationships: George Daniel/Matthew Healy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	summer sonic

**Author's Note:**

> i don't even know haha but we all know that worrying performance at summer sonic a while ago and we all know that he was on some shit so... yea.  
> recovery is hard, and it isn't a straight line, keep that in mind
> 
> also not proofread or anything but oh well

Matty is off, even before the gig, but George files it away under  _ Matty being nervous before a big event.  _

He regrets it immediately when Matty stumbles around on stage, forgets lyrics, doesn't finish verses. He's anxious every time he brings his drumsticks down, glancing at Matty more often than not. 

When he passes out during  _ Sex,  _ he wants to jump up and slap him across the face to wake him up and to get rid of his anger. 

It's drugs, he knows it,  _ Matty has relapsed _ . The thought burns away inside him, consuming his soul. Thoughts of finding Matty fucked on heroin keep flashing behind his eyes and all he can think is  _ why, why again?  _ They've been done with it, but now he sees his friend messing up their set, obviously totally intoxicated. 

He has to hold onto everyone on stage, proceeding hand over hand from friend to friend when they play their last song.  _ One more song, please, stick it out,  _ George thinks and Matty does. 

He's raging with frustration when he comes off stage and his eyes search the crowded backstage area for his best friend. When they find him, leaning against a wall, Ross talking to him with a worried expression painted all over his face, he sees red. 

He storms over to them, ignoring Adam, who's telling him to stop, and pushes Matty so hard he almost falls if it wasn't for Ross who catches him immediately. 

"What the fuck?" he asks and helps Matty stand upright again, who just looks at George. He looks lost. "Are you fucking kidding me?" George spits, shoving Matty again, square against his chest. Matty tumbles backwards, but stays standing. 

"George, what are you doing?" Ross asks in confusion. "Look at him!" George demands, pointing at his best friend. "Look at his fucking face! He can't even look at us!" he screams. 

Adam comes over and touches George's elbow, but George doesn't want to calm down, not now. "Look at his fucking eyes, look at the fucking snot on his face, he can't feel it, he can't feel shit because he's so high he doesn't even know his own name anymore!" he yells and Matty blinks at him. 

"What did you do, huh? Coke? Your good old blow? Or was it heroin again? Went the whole way?" Adam sighs. "Leave it George, he's out of it, can't you see?" 

George looks at him. "That's exactly what I'm saying! He fucked the whole set, made a joke out of us in front of thousands of people and for what? For a little bit of drugs! He can't fucking function without any of that shit." Matty shakes his head softly, but doesn't say anything.

"You promised," George whimpers now, quietly this time, so quietly only him and Matty should be able to hear it. "You promised me you were done with it, Matty. You lied to me." A sob escapes the depths of his chest and before he knows what he's doing he's hitting him with his fists. 

"Why, why, why," he cries as Matty tries to shield himself with his arms. "You promised me, you fucking asshole! I'm so done, I'm so done with you and your drugs!" 

This time it takes both Adam and Ross to pull him away as he's thrashing about in their hold. Matty falls down and wipes his bloody nose. John takes him and ushers him away, talking softly to console him. 

George has no choice but to watch him leave. 

They're in their hotel and George opens the door to the room he usually shares with Matty. He feels Matty's presence behind him, so he turns around as he blocks the doorway for him. 

"No," he just spits and Matty flinches visibly. "I don't want to see you. I don't want to sleep in the same bed as you tonight. Go see if you can sleep in Adam's room." He shuts the door in Matty's face, which is covered in tears. 

It doesn't take long after the bang of the door that he breaks down, too. He sobs like he can't breathe and scrambles to find his phone. 

When he has it, he dials the first number that comes to his mind that isn't Matty's. "George?" the voice on the other end asks after the third ring. It's his older sister, he realizes, and he bursts into tears once again. 

"George, love, what's wrong?" she asks again and he curls up on the king sized bed. "M-Matty," he whispers between sobs and hears his sister sigh in response."What happened?"

George wails softly as he starts to shake uncontrollably. "Drugs," he sobs, clutching the phone in his hands. "He's back on drugs." His sister doesn't say anything for a while, he's afraid that she's hung up on him.

"Georgie. I'm sorry. But that isn't anything new, huh? It'll get better. He's sick, love, and you know recovery doesn't always go smoothly." George knows she's right. "But it hurts so much to see him like that." 

She sighs once again. "He doesn't mean to hurt you, George. He hurts himself. You don't want to see him suffer because you love him. That's okay. But you need to keep in mind that bumps along the road are normal. It's like when you used to ride your bikes around town and he'd fall. You didn't hide, George. You helped him up and brought him home, you kissed his fucked up knee and took care of the wound. He would curl up on your bed and sleep over and you would curl around him and keep him safe. Fast forward fifteen years and suddenly it's different? You can't fool me, George." 

George sniffles softly." Yeah," he whispers. "You're right."

He swears that if there weren't thousands of miles between them, he could see her smile knowingly. "I'm not saying go baby him, I just know you love him. As more than a friend, George. And it isn't easy, not when he's like this, anyway. But- don't fuck it up, yeah? He needs you, G, please." 

It doesn't phase George in the slightest that his sister knows about his feelings towards his best friend. The thing that feels like a stab in his chest is the fact that she's right about Matty needing him.

"I'll go see him in the morning. I think Adam is taking care of him right now." His sister is silent for a moment. "Do that. Try to get some sleep now, love. You need it." George sighs under his breath, but he knows she's right. "I will. I love you." 

"I love you, too," she answers before he hangs up and drowns in the silence of his room once more. 

Adam doesn't know what to do anymore when Matty doesn't stop thrashing on the sheets in visible pain, groaning and screaming for George. 

It's a horrendous comedown, he thinks, and he hasn't been around - ever - to help his friend through one. It's always been George."Just google it, for fuck's sake, Ross!" he yells at his friend as he puts a new bowl of lukewarm water on the nightstand to lower the fever his best friend is currently fighting.

John is sitting next to him on the bed, holding his hand and talking to him softly. It doesn't help much, but it's something, at least.

Adam dips the washcloth into the bowl, before he goes to dab it lightly on Matty's skin. He feels like he's burning up from the inside and it makes Adam's skin crawl.

Ross snorts. "I'm not googling this, Adam, it won't help anyway, he wants George." Now it was John's turn to look up. "Ross, I don't think George is in the right headspace for taking care of Matty."

Matty whines on the bed, writhing in agony. "George, where is George?" he cries and it breaks Adam's heart. "He's gonna be here soon, babe, I promise," he tells Matty, since soon is an expression open to interpretation.

"George!" Matty screams again as a wave of pain rushes through his body, arching off the bed.

Adam doesn't feel that he's crying until John puts a hand on his elbow. "You need a break?" he asks like the saint he is, but Adam wipes his tears away with an angry flick of his hand. "I'm good. He just needs George," he mumbles and sighs. 

When there's a knock on the door, Ross goes to open it. He gasps audibly as he realizes that it's George pushing past him in a rush. He must have heard Matty scream. 

Adam and John leave their spot next to Matty like a reflex, so George can sit down next to him. 

"Matty, baby, I'm here, okay? No need to be scared anymore. I'll make the pain stop," he whispers to his best friend, pulling him into his lap. 

Matty lets out a gut wrenching sob. "George," he bawls into his friend's broad chest, holding onto him for dear life. 

"It's okay, baby, I'm here," George mumbles again, his deep voice rumbling in his chest, where he presses Matty's head against. He hums low in his chest, rocking them from side to side, Matty's sobs subsiding slowly. 

"'s okay," he reassures him over and over again, pressing kiss after kiss to his temples. 

The others just stand there, watching in awe. It's surreal what an effect George has on Matty. It's a gift, Adam knows, a smile creeping its way onto his face. 

When Matty is just trembling slightly, his sobs barely audible, George gets up with him in his arms as if he's weighing nothing. "Thanks," he tells the guys, just getting a nod in response, before he leaves for their own room again. 

He sets Matty down on their bed, retrieving some cold water from the mini fridge under the flat-screen TV. Fancy hotels do have their perks, after all. 

"Come on, sit up for me, just for a second," he tells Matty in a murmur, helping him sit more or less upright against the pillows on the bed. 

He brings the bottle up to Matty's lips, helping him to drink a few sips, some of it missing his mouth and dripping down his chin onto his bare chest. 

He looks beautiful, after all, George thinks, before realizing that this thought is oddly misplaced. 

He sets the water on the nightstand, starting to pull the red pants from Matty's hips. "No, no, George," his friend whimpers in response, trying to pull his pants up again. "I don't wanna have sex, please, please don't do that," he whines and George freezes. 

Does Matty really think he wants to take advantage of him in this state? 

"Matty, I'm just trying to get you ready for bed, dumbass. Actual sleeping. I'll let you have one of my shirts, huh, how's that sound?" 

Just as expected Matty gives in with a content noise, letting George peel his trousers from his thin legs. George throws it across the room without a second thought and takes of his own shirt to pull it over Matty's head. 

It's a bit sweaty from the performance, but he knows that the underlying smell is stronger, the scent that Matty always describes as uniquely his. 

"Smells like home," he mumbles, confirming George's thought, curling in on himself. He's drowning in the shirt, so much smaller and more fragile than George, it makes his heart ache. He wants Matty to be okay, he needs him to be okay. 

He gets undressed himself, slipping under the covers with Matty in just his underwear. Matty turns around to face him, his eyes red, his nose runny. "I'm sorry, Georgie," he whispers, their faces so close George can feel his breath ghosting his own lips. "I didn't wanna upset you, you have to know that. I love you. I didn't mean to hurt you." 

George nods slightly, caressing Matty's soft cheeks. "I know. We'll talk about it in the morning, though. You need to get some sleep." 

Matty sighs as he gives in and presses himself against George, who wraps his arms around him. "I don't need sleep," Matty mumbles against his chest. 

It makes George frown, ready to protest, but before he can, Matty sleepily finishes his statement: "I don't need drugs, either, I... I just need you."

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> tumblr is tumemxnques, come say hi!
> 
> leave a prompt that i can write about on the blog or feel free to ask some questions, writing related or not!


End file.
